moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderella (1950)/Transcript
Chorus (Singing): Cinderella You're as IoveIy as your name Cinderella You're a sunset in a frame Though you're dressed in rags You wear an air of queenly grace Anyone can see A throne would be your proper place Cinderella If you'll give your heart a chance It will Iead you To the kingdom of romance There you'll see your dreams unfold Cinderella Cinderella In the sweetest story ever told Narrator: Once upon a time... in a faraway Iand, there was a tiny kingdom... peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there Iived a widowed gentleman... and his IittIe daughter, Cinderella. Although he was a kind and devoted father and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt she needed a mother's care. And so he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family... with two daughters just Cinderella's age. By name... Anastasia and Drizella. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous... of Cinderella's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests... of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered... upon the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Cinderella was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Cinderella remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday... her dreams of happiness would come true. Cinderella: Well, serves you right... spoiling people's best dreams. Yes, I know it's a IoveIy morning, but... it was a IoveIy dream too. What kind of a dream? Uh-uh. Can't tell. 'Cause if you tell a wish, it won't come true. And after all... (Singing): A dream is a wish Your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams, you will Iose your heartaches Whatever you wish for You keep Have faith in your dreams And someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish Will come true Oh, that clock! Old killjoy! I hear you. "Come on, get up!" you say. "Time to start another day." Even he orders me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday... (Singing): The dreams that I wish Will come true Mouse: Shoo! Shoo! Hurry! Come on, Jaq. Shoo! Cinderella (Singing): '''Ia.Ia...ha.ha...Ia.Ia... No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish Will come true '''Jaq: Look what I found! Cinderella: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! One at a time, please! Now, Jaq, what's all the fuss about? Jaq: New mouse in the house. Brand-new. Never saw before. - Visitor, visitor! - Cinderella: Oh, a visitor. Well, she'll need a dress-- Jaq: No, no, no. - She's a he. He, he! Cinderella: Oh, that does make a difference. - He'll need a jacket, shoes... - Jaq: Gotta get out! Gotta get out! - In a trap-trap! - Trap-trap! Cinderella: Where? In a trap? Well, why didn't you say so? Now, now, now... Calm down, everybody. Oh... The poor IittIe things scared to death. Jaq, maybe you'd better explain things to him. Jaq: Zuk-zuk, Cinderelly. Zuk-zuk. Now, now, now... Look-a, IittIe guy. Take it r-easy. Nothin' to worry 'bout. We Iike-a you. Cinderelly like you too. She's nice. Very nice. That's-a better. Come on, now. Zuk-zuk-zuk! Gus-Gus: Za... za... zuk-zuk. Cinderella: Well, that's better. Well, let's just slip it on for size. It is a IittIe snug, but it'll have to do. Now, for a name. I've got one... Octavius! But for short, we'll call you Gus. Jaq: Like it, Gus-Gus? Like it? Like it? Gus-Gus: Uh... Gus-Gus. Cinderella: Now I've got to hurry. See that he keeps out of trouble, Jaq, and don't forget to warn him about the cat. Jaq: '''Zuk-zuk. Look-a... uh, uh... ever seen a cat-cat? '''Gus-Gus: Duh... cat-cat? Jaq: Hup! Cat-cat! R-ucifee, that's-a him. Mean...sneaky... Jump at you! Jump at you! Ha! Big, Big! Big as a house! Zuk-zuk... R-ucifee? Gus-Gus: '''Duh... R-ucifee. Zuk-zuk. '''Cinderella: Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come, kitty. Come on. Lucifer! Come here! I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast. It's certainly not my idea to feed you first. It's orders. Come on. Gus-Gus: '''Duh... R-ucifee. Is that a R-ucifee? '''Jaq: Zuk... R-ucifee. That's-a him! Gus-Gus: Gus-Gus take-a R-ucifee and... Look-it. Jaq: Wait! No, Gus-Gus, no! Now, Iisten here. R-ucifee not-a funny. R-ucifee mean. Cinderella: Bruno... Bruno! Dreaming again. Chasing Lucifer? Catch him this time? That's bad! Suppose they heard you upstairs? You know the orders. So if you don't want to Iose a nice warm bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams. You know how? Just Iearn to Iike cats. No, I mean it. Lucifer has his good points too. For one thing, he... Well...Sometimes he... Hmm... There must be something good about him. Bruno! Oh, Bruno. Come on now, outside. I know it isn't easy, but at Ieast we should try to get along together. And that includes you, Your Majesty! Breakfast time! Everybody up! Hurry, hurry! Come on, everybody. Breakfast, breakfast! Jaq: Come on, everybody, breakfee!- Breakfast! Gus-Gus: Breakfast? Ooh, breakfast! Oh-oh! Jaq: R-ucifee! How we gonna get out? Hup-hup... carefee! Listen, everybody! Got an idea. Now, somebody gotta sneak out. Let R-ucifee chase him. Run over to a corner and beat R-ucifee there. Then we all run out. Zuk? Mice: Zuk-zuk, out! Jaq: Now we choose the one that do it. Everybody, hup! Mice: Hup! Gus-Gus: Uh, hup. Jaq: R-ails up! Mice: '''Hup! '''Jaq: Now... Mice: Hup, hup, hup! Gus-Gus: '''Uh, duh... uh, hup! '''Cinderella: Oh, there you are. I was wondering. All right, breakfast is served. Gus-Gus: Uh... take it r-easy. Zuk-zuk. Uh, duh... Iet go! Let go now! Let... go... Cinderella:''' Stop that. Shoo, shoo, shoo. Go on! Shoo, shoo, shoo! Poor IittIe Gus. Here. Help yourself. '''Jaq: Hmm... No Gus-Gus. Well, guess he got away. Stepsisters: Cinderella! Cinderella: I'm coming. Oh, my goodness. Morning, noon, and night. Stepsisters: Cinderella! Cinderella: Coming! Coming! Stepsisters: Cinderella! Cinderella: I'm coming. Stepsisters: Cinderella! Cinderella: In a minute. Stepsisters: '''Cinderella! Cinderella! '''Cinderella: '''Good morning, Drizella. Sleep well? '''Drizella: '''As if you cared. Take that ironing and have it back in an hour. One hour! You hear? '''Cinderella: '''Yes, Drizella. Good morning, Anastasia. '''Anastasia: '''Well, it's about time! Don't forget the mending. And don't be all day getting it done, either! '''Cinderella: '''Yes, Anastasia. A-a-ahem. '''Stepmother: '''Well, come in, child. Come in. '''Cinderella: '''Good morning, Stepmother. '''Stepmother: '''Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties. '''Cinderella: '''Yes, Stepmother. '''Anastasia: '''Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother! Mother! You did it! You did it on purpose! Mother! Oh, Mother, Mother, Mother! '''Drizella: '''Now what did you do? '''Anastasia: '''Oh! She put it there! A big ugly mouse... under my teacup! '''Cinderella: '''All right, Lucifer. What did you do with him? Oh, you're not fooling anybody. We'll just see about this. Come on! Let him go. Now the other one. Come on! Oh... poor IittIe Gus. Oh, Lucifer, won't you ever Iearn? '''Stepmother: '''Cinderella! '''Cinderella: '''Yes, Stepmother. '''Anastasia: '''Are you gonna get it! '''Stepmother: '''Close the door, Cinderella. Come here. '''Cinderella: '''Oh, please, you don't think-- '''Stepmother: '''Hold your tongue! Now... It seems we have time on our hands. '''Cinderella: '''But I was only trying to-- '''Stepmother: '''Silence! Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. Now... Iet me see. There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them! Oh, yes... and the tapestries, and the draperies. '''Cinderella: '''But I just fin-- '''Stepmother: '''Do them again! And don't forget... the garden... then scrub the terrace... sweep the halls... and the stairs... clean the chimneys. And of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry. Oh, yes, and one more thing. See that Lucifer gets his bath. '''Grand Duke: '''But, but, but-- '''King: '''No "buts" about it! My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough! It's high time he married and settled down. '''Grand Duke: '''Of course, Your Majesty. - But we must be patient. '''King: '''I am patient! But I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grandchildren before I go. '''Grand Duke: '''I understand, Sire. '''King: '''No, no, you don't know what it means to see... your only child grow farther... farther... and farther away from you. I'm IoneIy in this desolate old palace. I... I want to hear the pitter-patter of IittIe feet again. '''Grand Duke: '''Now, now, Your Majesty. Perhaps if we just Iet him alone. '''King: Let him alone? W-w-with his silly romantic ideas? Grand Duke: 'But, but, Sire, in matters of love-- '''King: '''Love... Ha! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions. So, we're arranging the conditions. '''Grand Duke: '''But, but, Your Majesty, if the Prince should suspect-- '''King: '''Suspect? Ha! Look... the boy's coming home today, isn't he? '''Grand Duke: '''Yes, Sire. '''King: '''Well, what could be more natural than a ball... - to celebrate his return? '''Grand Duke: '''N-n-nothing, Sire. '''King: '''If all the eligible maidens in my kingdom just... happened to be there, why he's bound to show interest in one of them, isn't he? Isn't he? '''Grand Duke: '''Y-y-yes, Sire. '''King: '''The moment he does... soft Iights, romantic music, all the trimmings. It can't possibly fail. Can it? '''Grand Duke: '''Y-y-yes, Sire. N-n-no, Sire. Very well, Sire. I shall arrange the ball for-- '''King: '''Tonight! '''Grand Duke: '''Tonight? Oh, but, Sire-- '''King: '''Tonight! And see that every eligible maid is there! Understand? '''Grand Duke: '''Yes, Your Majesty. '''Stepmother (Singing): '''The pear-shaped toad '''Drizella (Singing Offkey): '''Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale High... Above me Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale '''Cinderella (Singing): '''High... Above... Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale High... Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing...sweet... Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing... Oh, sing sweet nightingale Oh, sing sweet... Oh... Sing... '(Speaking): 'Oh! Oh, Lucifer! You mean old thing! I'm just going to have to teach you a Iesson. '''Messenger: '''Open in the name of the King! An urgent message from His Imperial Majesty. '''Cinderella: '''Thank you. '''Jaq: '''From the King! What's it say, Cinderelly? '''Gus-Gus: '''Duh... uh... uh... What's it say, huh? '''Cinderella: '''I don't know. He said its urgent. Maybe I should interrupt the... uh... music Iesson. '''Drizella (Singing): '''Oh, sing sweet nightingale Sing sweet nightingale High... '(Speaking): '''You clumsy! You did it on purpose. '''Anastasia: '''Be still, you! '''Drizella: '''You're always-- '''Stepmother: '''Girls, girls! '''Drizella: '''It's her fault, Mother. '''Stepmother: '''Above all... self-control. Yes! Cinderella! I've warned you never to interrupt while-- '''Cinderella: '''But this just arrived from the palace. '''Drizella & Anastasia: '''From the palace! '''Drizella: '''Give it here! '''Anastasia: '''Let me have it! '''Drizella: '''No, it's mine! '''Anastasia: '''No-- '''Stepmother: '''I'll read it. Well...There's to be a ball. '''Drizella & Anastasia: '''A ball! '''Stepmother: '''In honor of His Highness, the Prince! '''Drizella & Anastasia: '''Oh, the Prince! '''Stepmother: '''And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend. '''Drizella: '''Why that's us! '''Anastasia: '''And I'm so eligible! '''Cinderella: '''Why that means I can go too! '''Drizella: '''Ha! Her, dancing with the Prince! '''Anastasia (Mocking Cinderella): '''I'd be honored, Your Highness. Would you mind holding my broom? '''Cinderella: '''Well, why not? After all, I'm still a member of the family. And it says, "By royal command... every eligible maiden is to attend." '''Stepmother: '''Yes... So it does. Well, I see no reason why you can't go... if you get all your work done. '''Cinderella: '''Oh, I will! I promise. '''Stepmother: '''And if you can find something suitable to wear. '''Cinderella: '''I'm sure I can! Oh, thank you, Stepmother. '''Drizella: '''Mother! Do you realize what you just said? '''Stepmother: '''Of course. I said, "If..." '''Drizella: '''Oh, "If..." '''Cinderella: '''Isn't it IoveIy? It was my mother's. '''Mouse: '''It's pretty-pretty, but it's old. '''Cinderella: '''Well, maybe it is a little old-fashioned, but... oh, I'll fix that. '''Gus-Gus: '''H-H-How you do that, huh? '''Cinderella: '''Wait a minute. There ought to be... some good ideas in here. Uh-huh. This one. '''Mice: '''Oh, very nice-nice. Like it! We can do it. It'll be R-easy. '''Cinderella: '''I'll have to shorten the sleeves... I'll need a sash... a ruffle... and something for a collar. And then I'll-- '''Stepsisters: '''Cinderella! '''Cinderella: '''Oh, now what do they want? '''Stepsisters: '''Cinderella! '''Stepmother: '''Cinderella! '''Cinderella: '''Oh, well, guess my dress will just have to wait. '''Stepsisters: '''Cinderella! '''Stepsisters: '''Cinderella! '''Cinderella: '''All right, all right! I'm coming. '''Jaq: '''Poor Cinderelly. Every time she find a minute, that's the time when they begin it! Cinderelly, Cinderelly-- '''Stepsisters: '''Cinderella! '''Jaq (Singing): '''Cinderelly, Cinderelly Night and day it's Cinderelly Make the fire, fix the breakfast Wash the dishes, do the mopping '''Mice (Singing): '''And the sweeping and the dusting They always keep her hoppin' '''Jaq (Singing): '''She go around in circles 'TiI she's very, very dizzy Still they holler '''Mice (Singing): '''Keep-a busy, Cinderelly '''Jaq (Speaking): '''Yeah...Keep-a busy. You know what? Cinderelly not go to the ball. '''Mouse: '''What? '''Mouse: '''Not go? '''Mice: '''What did you say? '''Jaq: '''You'll see. They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done. '''Gus-Gus: P-p-poor Cinderelly. Mouse: '''Hey! We can do it! '''Mouse (Singing): '''We can do it we can do it We can help our Cinderelly We can make the dress so pretty There's nothing to it, really '''Mice: '''We'll tie a sash around it Put a ribbon through it When dancing at the ball She'll be more beautiful than all In the IoveIy dress we'll make for Cinderelly Hurry, hurry hurry, hurry Gonna help our Cinderelly Got no time to dillydally We got to get a-goin' '''Gus-Gus: '''I'll cut it with the scissors '''Jaq: '''And I can do the sewing '''Mouse: '''Leave the sewing to the women You go get some trimmin' '''Mice: '''And we'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly We'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly '''Jaq (Speaking): '''Follow me, Gus-Gus. I know where to go. Find a pretty-pretty if we can. Ho-ho-ho. Cinderelly needs help. '''Gus-Gus: '''Surprise, surprise! Pretty surprise for Cinderelly! '''Anastasia: '''And this too, Cinderella, my slippers. Now don't forget-- '''Drizella: '''Cinderella, take my dress! Here, mend the buttonholes. '''Anastasia: '''Press my skirt too, and mind the ruffle. You're always-- '''Stepmother: And, Cinderella... Cinderella: '''Yes? '''Stepmother: '''When you're through, and before you begin your regular chores, I have a few IittIe things. '''Cinderella: '''Very well. '''Anastasia: '''Mother I don't see why everybody else seems to have such nice things to wear... and I always end up in these old rags. This sash! Why, I wouldn't be seen dead in it! '''Drizella: '''You should talk! These beads! I'm sick of looking at them! Trash! '''Anastasia: '''Oh, I hate-- '''Drizella: '''I don't see why I can't have-- '''Jaq: '''Come on! Now, be carefee. '''Gus-Gus: '''Duh...uh... yes-yes-yes, real carefee. '''Jaq: '''Oh-ho-ho! We can use that, Gus-Gus! '''Gus-Gus: '''Uh... pretty-pretty pretty-pretty-- '''Jaq: '''Shhh! Look-it! R-ucifee! '''Gus-Gus: '''Uh... duh... duh... Iook. Oh, beads! Oh-ho-ho-ho! Very pretty beads! Oh-ho-ho! '''Jaq: '''Shhh! '''Mice (Singing): '''A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you will Iose your heartaches '''Mouse: '''Whatever you wish for you keep '''Mouse: '''Have faith in your dreams and someday '''Mouse: '''No matter how your heart is grieving '''Gus-Gus: '''If you keep on believing '''Jaq: '''The dream that you wish will come true '''Mouse (Speaking): '''Okay. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. '''Jaq & Gus-Gus: '''Whatever you wish for you keep. '''Mouse (Speaking): '''All right. '''Mice: '''Heave-ho, heave-ho! Heave-ho. '''Mouse: '''Mmmm mm-mm believing The dream that you wish will come... Will come true... '''Stepmother: '''Yes? '''Cinderella: '''The carriage is here. '''Stepmother: '''Oh. Why, Cinderella, you're not ready, child. '''Cinderella: '''I'm not going. '''Stepmother: '''Not going? Oh, what a shame. But of course, there will be other times, and-- '''Cinderella: '''Yes. Good night. Oh, well. What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be... frightfully dull... and... and boring... and... and completely... completely wonderful. Oh, why... its my... '''Mice: '''Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! '''Gus-Gus: '''Duh... duh... Happy birthday! '''Jaq: '''No, no, no, no! '''Cinderella: '''Why I never dreamed... It's such a surprise! Oh! How can I ever...why... Oh, thank you so much! '''Stepmother: '''Now remember, when you're presented to His Highness, be sure-- '''Cinderella: '''Wait! Please, wait for me! Isn't it IoveIy? Do you Iike it? Do you think it will do? '''Drizella: '''Cinderella! '''Anastasia: '''Mother, she can't! '''Drizella: '''You wouldn't-- '''Anastasia: '''Oh, no! '''Drizella: '''You can't Iet her! '''Stepmother: '''Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Cinderella? And I never go back on my word. How very clever, these beads. They give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, Drizella? '''Drizella: '''No, I don't! I think she's-- Why you IittIe thief! They're my beads! Give them here! '''Cinderella: '''Oh, no! '''Anastasia: '''Oh, and Iook, that's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't! '''Cinderella: '''Oh, don't! Please, stop! '''Anastasia: '''My ribbon! '''Drizella: '''Why, you thief! '''Anastasia: '''Kitchen wench! '''Drizella: '''You ungrateful IittIe-- '''Stepmother: '''Girls, girls. That's quite enough. Hurry along now, both of you. I wont have you upsetting yourselves. Good night. '''Chorus (Singing): In dreams you will Iose your heartaches Whatever you wish for you keep Cinderella (Speaking): '''Oh, no. No, it isn't true. '''Chorus: '''Have faith in your dreams and someday '''Cinderella: '''It's just no use. '''Chrous: '''Your rainbow will come smiling through '''Cinderella: '''No use at all. '''Chorus: '''No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing '''Cinderella: '''I can't believe, not anymore. '''Chorus: '''The dreams that you wish... '''Cinderella: '''There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing. '''Fairy Godmother: '''Nothing, my dear? Oh, now you don't really mean that. '''Cinderella: '''Oh, but I do! '''Fairy Godmother: '''Nonsense, child! If you'd Iost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am! Oh, come now. Dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that. '''Cinderella: '''The ball? Oh, but I'm not-- '''Fairy Godmother: '''Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry, because even miracles take a little time. '''Cinderella: '''Miracles? '''Fairy Godmother: '''Uh-hmm. Watch. What in the world did I do with that magic wand? I was sure I-- '''Cinderella: Magic wand? Fairy Godmother: That's strange... I... I always-- Cinderella: Why then, you must be-- Fairy Godmother: '''Your Fairy Godmother? Of course. Where is that wand? I-- Oh! I forgot. I put it away. '''Jaq: '''Look-a what she did! '''Gus-Gus: '''Duh... duh... How'd she do it? '''Fairy Godmother: '''Now... let's see. Hmm... I'd say the first thing you need is, um... a pumpkin. '''Cinderella: A--a pumpkin? Fairy Godmother: 'Uh-huh. Now, um... Now... the magic words. Uh... Oh... Ahem! '(Singing): '''Salaga doola menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put them together and what have you got Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Salaga doola menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo It'll do magic believe it or not Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Now salaga doola means Menchicka boola roo But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo '''Chorus (Singing): '''Oh, salaga doola menchicka boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Put them together and what have you got Bibbidi-bobbidi Bibbidi-bobbidi Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo '''Mouse: Oh, Iooky, Iooky. Mouse: '''Isn't it wonderfee? '''Mouse: Isn't it, huh? Cinderella: 'Oh, it's beautiful! '''Fairy Godmother: '''Yes, isn't it? Now, with an elegant coach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have... uh...mice! '''Gus-Gus: '''Uh... uh... mice? '''Fairy Godmother: '''Oh, this really is nice. Why, we'll have a coach-and-fou'r when we're through. Just a wave of my stick, and to finish the trick, Bibbidi.. bobbidi... boo! Gracious, what did I do? I was sure there were four there. There should be one more. Oh, ha-ha. There you are. Bibbidi... bobbidi... boo! - Shoo! Cinderella: 'Oh, poor Lucifer. '''Fairy Godmother: '''Serves him right, I'd say. Now... um... where were we? Oh, goodness, yes. You can't go to the ball without... um... a horse! '''Cinderella: '''A-a-another one? '''Fairy Godmother: '''But tonight, for a change, you'll handle the reins... and sit in the driver's seat too. For instead of a horse, why the coachman, of course. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Well, that does it, I guess. Except for-- oh, yes, the finishing touch... and that's you. Yes, Bruno, that's right! You'll be footman tonight. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Well, well, hop in, my dear. We can't waste time. '''Cinderella: ' But... uh-- '''Fairy Godmother: '''Now, now, now... don't try to thank me. '''Cinderella: '''Oh, I wasn't-- I mean... I do, but... but don't you think my dress- '''Fairy Godmother: '''Yes, it's lovely, dear. Lov-- Good heavens, child! You can't go in that. Now, uh.. lets see, dear. Your size... and the shade of your eyes... Uh-hmm. Something simple, but daring too. Oh, just Ieave it to me! What a gown this will be. Bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi... Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo '''Cinderella: '''Oh, it's a beautiful dress! Did you ever see such a beautiful dress? And Iook, glass slippers. Why, it's Iike a dream, a wonderful dream come true. '''Fairy Godmother: '''Yes, my child, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only 'tiI midnight and then-- '''Cinderella: '''Midnight? Oh, thank you. '''Fairy Godmother: '''Oh, now, now just a minute. You must understand, my dear. On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before. '''Cinderella: '''Oh, I understand, but... it's more than I ever hoped for. '''Fairy Godmother: '''Bless you, my child. I-- Goodness me! It's getting Iate! Hurry up, dear. The ball can't wait. Have a good time, dance, be gay! Now, off you go. You're on your way. '''Chorus (Singing): With a bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi... Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Host: '''The Princess Fredrica Eugenie de Ia Fontaine. M'amselle Augustina Dubois, the daughter of General Pierre Dubois. '''King: '''Ah... the boy isn't cooperating. '''Host: '''M'amselle Leanora Mercedes de la Torre, daughter of Colonel and Madam de la Torre. '''King: I can't understand it! There must be at Ieast one who'd make a suitable mother. Grand Duke: '''Shhh! Sire! '''King: '''Uh... a suitable wife. '''Host: '''The Mademoiselles Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine, daughters of Lady Tremaine. '''King: I give up! Even I couldn't expect the boy to-- Grand Duke: '''Well, if I may say so, Your Majesty. I did try to warn you, but you, Sire, are incurably romantic. No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail. The young Prince... bowing to the assembly. Suddenly, he stops. He Iooks up, for Io, there she stands, the girl of his dreams. Who she is, or whence she came... he knows not, nor does he care. But his heart tells him that here... here is the maid predestined to be his bride. A pretty plot for fairytales, Sire, but in real Life... oh, no... no. It was foredoomed to failure. '''King: '''Failure, eh? Take a Iook at that, you pompous windbag! Who is she? You know her? '''Grand Duke: '''No, Sire. I've never seen her before. '''King: '''That's one thing in her favor. The waltz. Quick, the waltz! Soft Iights. The Iights! Aha! Failure, eh! Well...now for a good night's sleep. '''Grand Duke: '''Quite so, Sire. I believe I too-- '''King: '''You will stay right here. See they're not disturbed. And when the boy proposes... notify me immediately! '''Grand Duke (Mocking the King): Notify me immed-- King: '''And remember... if anything goes wrong... Ia...ha... '''Anastasia: '''But who is she, Mother? '''Drizella: Do we know her? Anastasia: '''Well the Prince certainly seems to. But I know I've never seen her. '''Stepmother: '''Nor I. But she certainly is-- Wait... there is something familiar about her. '''Grand Duke: '''Ahem. '''Cinderella (Singing): '''So this is love So this is love So this is what makes life divine I'm all aglow And now I know '''Prince (Singing): '''And now I know '''Prince & Cinderella: '''The key to our heaven is mine '''Cinderella: '''My heart has wings And I can fly '''Prince & Cinderella: '''I'll touch every star In the sky So this is the miracle That I've been dreaming of So this is love '''Cinderella (Speaking): '''Oh! Oh, my goodness! '''Prince (Speaking): '''What's the matter? '''Cinderella: '''Its midnight. '''Prince: '''Yes, so it is, but-- '''Cinderella: '''Goodbye. '''Prince: '''No, no, wait. You can't go now. It's only-- '''Cinderella: '''Oh, I must, please. Please, I must. '''Prince: '''But why? '''Cinderella: '''Well, I...I... Oh, the Prince. I haven't met the Prince. '''Prince: '''The Prince? But didn't you know-- '''Cinderella: '''Goodbye! '''Prince: '''No, wait. Come back. Please come back! I don't even know your name. How will I find you? Wait! Please wait! '''Cinderella: '''Goodbye. '''Grand Duke: '''I say, young Iady! '''Prince: Wait! Princesses: '''Isn't he lovely? '''Grand Duke: '''Mademoiselle! Senorita! Just a moment! Stop! Stop! Stop that coach! Close those gates! Follow that coach! Don't let them escape! '''Cinderella: I'm sorry. I... I guess I forgot about everything, even the time, but... but it was so wonderful. And he was so handsome, and when we danced-- Oh, I'm sure that even the Prince himself... couldn't have been more... more-- Oh, well. It's over and-- Jaq: '''Cinderelly! Look, look! '''Mouse: '''A slipper, a slipper! '''Gus-Gus: '''Yeah, a slipper. '''Mouse: '''Your slipper, Cinderelly. '''Mice: '''Yeah, your slipper. '''Cinderella: '''Oh! Thank you. Thank you so much, for everything. '''Grand Duke: '''Your Majesty, I see no point in beating about the bush. I regret to inform you, Sire, that the young Iady has disappeared... Ieaving behind only this glass slipper. Yes, I'll do it. No, I just can't. '''King: Well? Come in. Come in! Grand Duke: '''Your Majesty-- '''King: '''So... he's proposed already! Tell me all about it. '''Grand Duke: Well, Sire-- King: Who is she? Where does she Iive? Grand Duke: '''Well, I didn't get a chance--- '''King: '''No matter. We've more important things to discuss. Arrangements for the wedding, invitations, a national holiday. All that sort of thing. '''Grand Duke: But, but, Sire-- King: '''Here, here, have a cigar. Take a few more. ha... '''Grand Duke: But, but, but-- King: '''Better practice passing these out, eh? '''Grand Duke: But, but, but, if you'd... only listen! King: '''And for you, my friend... '''Grand Duke: Your-- Your Majesty, p-p-please. King: 'A knighthood! I hereby dub you, Sir... Uh... um... By the way, what title would you like? '''Grand Duke: '''Sire, she got away. '''King: '''Sir She Got Away? A peculiar title, but if that's what you-- She what? ''shows a angry face, scaring the Grand Duke Why you, you... you traitor! '''Grand Duke: '''Now, Sire, remember your... your blood pressure. '''King: '''Traitor! '''Grand Duke: No, Sire, no! King: '''Sabotage! You were in Ieague with the Prince all along! '''Grand Duke: '''I tried to stop her... but she vanished into thin air! '''King: '''A IikeIy story! '''Grand Duke: '''But its true, Sire! All we could find was this glass slipper. '''King: '''The whole thing was a plot! '''Grand Duke: '''But, Sire, he Ioves her. He won't rest 'tiI he finds her. He's determined to marry her. '''King: '''What? What did you say? '''Grand Duke: '''The Prince, Sire, swears he'll marry none but the girl who fits this slipper. '''King: '''He said that, did he? Ha-ha! We've got him! '''Grand Duke: '''Yahoo-o-o! But, Sire, this slipper may fit any number of girls. '''King: '''That's his problem. He's given his word. We'll hold him to it. '''Grand Duke: '''No, no, Your Highness. I'll have nothing to do with it. '''King: '''You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom, and if the shoe fits...bring her in! '''Grand Duke: Y-y-yes, Your Majesty. Stepmother: '''Cinderella! Cinderella? Cinderella! Oh, where is that-- '''Cinderella: '''Yes? Here I am. '''Stepmother: '''Oh... my daughters, where are they? '''Cinderella: '''I... I think they're still in bed. '''Stepmother: '''Oh... Well, don't just stand there. Bring up the breakfast trays at once, and hurry! '''Jaq: '''Uh-oh! Wonder what's the matter. '''Gus-Gus: '''Duh... duh... What's the matter with her? '''Jaq: '''I don't' know. Let's find out. Come on! '''Stepmother: '''Drizella! Drizella! '''Drizella: '''Mmm? What? '''Stepmother: '''Get up! Quick! This instant! We haven't a moment to Iose. Anastasia? Anastasia. Get up, Anastasia! '''Anastasia (Yawning): '''Huh what for? Why? what's the matter? '''Stepmother: '''Oh, everyone's talking about it the whole kingdom. Hurry now! He'll be here any minute. '''Drizella (Yawning): '''Who will? '''Stepmother: '''The Grand Duke. He's been hunting all night. '''Drizella: '''Hunting? '''Stepmother: '''For that girl. The one who Iost her slipper at the ball Iast night. They say he's madly in love with her. '''Anastasia: '''The Duke is? '''Stepmother: No, no, no! The Prince! Cinderella (Whispering): 'The Prince! '''Stepmother: '''You clumsy little fool! Clean that up, and then help my daughters dress. '''Drizella: ' What for? '''Anastasia: If he's in Iove with that girl, why should we even bother? Stepmother: Now, you two, Iisten to me! There is still a chance that one of you can get him. Drizella & Anastasia: '''Huh? One of us? Why, Mother, what do you mean? '''Stepmother: '''Just this. No one, not even the Prince, knows who that girl is. '''Gus-Gus: '''We do! We do! Cinderelly, Cinder-- '''Jaq: '''SHH! '''Stepmother: '''The glass slipper is their only clue. The Duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom, and if one can be found whom the slipper fits, then... by the King's command, that girl shall be the Prince's bride. '''Cinderella (Whispering): '''His bride. '''Drizella & Anastasia: '''His bride! '''Anastasia: '''Cinderella, get my things together. '''Drizella: '''Never mind her, mend these right away! '''Anastasia: '''Not until she irons my dress! '''Drizella: '''Mend these. '''Anastasia: '''After she's brushed my shoes. '''Drizella: But first get my new-- Anastasia: W-w-what's the matter with her? Drizella: 'Wake up, stupid! '''Anastasia: '''We've gotta get dressed! '''Cinderella: '''Dressed... Oh, yes... We must get dressed. It would never do... for the Duke to see me looking like this. Mother, did you see what she did? '''Anastasia: '''Are you just going to Iet-- '''Stepmother: '''Quiet! '''Cinderella (Singing):'So this is love '''Gus-Gus: '''What she gonna do? '''Jaq: '''Shhh! I don't know. Gotta watch her. Come on! '''Cinderella (Singing): '''Ia, Ia... '''Jaq: Cinderelly, Cinderelly! Gus-Gus: '''Cinderelly! '''Jaq: '''Look out, Iook out! '''Cinderella (Singing): So this is the miracle That I've been dreaming of Jaq: '''Cinderelly, look out! '''Gus-Gus: '''Behind you, behind you! '''Jaq: '''Look behind you, Cinderelly! '''Cinderella: '''What? Oh! Oh, no! No, please! Oh, you can't! You just can't! Let me out! You must Iet me out! You can't keep me in here! Please... No, no! '''Gus-Gus: '''She can't do it! She can't lock up Cinderelly! I'm gonna-- '''Cinderella (Crying): '''Oh, please, please. '''Jaq: We gotta get that key, Gus-Gus. We just gotta get that key. Coachman: '''Whoa! '''Jaq: '''He's-a here, he's-a here! A Duke-Duke! '''Gus-Gus: '''Duh... duh... a who? '''Jaq: '''The Grand Duke with the slipper. Gotta get that key quick! '''Gus-Gus: Zuk-zuk key-key quick-quick. Anastasia: '''Oh, Mother, Mother. He's here! He's here! '''Drizella: '''The Grand Duke! Do I Iook all right? '''Anastasia: '''I'm so excited, I just-- '''Stepmother: '''Girls, now remember... this is your Iast chance. Don't fail me. '''Messenger: '''Announcing His Imperial Grace, the Grand Duke. '''Stepmother: '''You honor our humble home, m'Lord. '''Grand Duke: Ahem. Quite so. Stepmother: '''May I present my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia. '''Anastasia: '''Your Grace. '''Grand Duke: '''Yes. Charmed I'm sure. '''Messenger: His Grace will read a royal proclamation. Grand Duke: '''¨All IoyaI subjects of His Imperial Majesty are hereby... notified by royal proclamation in regard to a certain... glass slipper. It is upon this day decreed-- ¨ '''Drizella: '''Why that's my slipper! '''Anastasia: '''Well, I like that! It--it's my slipper! '''Gus-Gus: '''No, No! Cinderelly's slipper! Cinderelly's slip-- '''Drizella: '''How can she--- Girls, girls! Your manners. A thousand pardons, Your Grace. Please continue. '''Grand Duke: '''Yes, quite so. ¨It is upon this day decreed that a quest be instituted... throughout the Iength and breadth of our domain... the sole and express purpose of said quest to be as follows: That every single maiden in our beloved kingdom, without prearranged exception, shall try upon her foot... this aforementioned slipper of glass. And should one be found upon whose foot said slipper... shall properly fit... such maiden shall be acclaimed the object of this search... and immediately forthwith shall be looked upon... as the one and only true love of His Royal Highness, our beloved son and heir, the Noble Prince. Said Noble Prince will humbly and upon bended knee... beg, request, or if need be, implore... said maiden, that they grant her hand in marriage. Well...Whereupon, should the aforementioned made look with favour upon his suit, then shall the happy couple pledge their troth... on... uh... And in due course, upon the inevitable demise... of His Most Gracious and August Majesty, the King, succeed to the throne, there to rule over all the land... as Kingsland Queen of our beloved kingdom. Oh... So be it.¨ '''Stepmother: You must be quite fatigued, Your Grace. May we offer you some tea? Grand Duke: '''What? Tea? Thank you, madam, no. We must proceed with the... the fitting. '''Stepmother: '''Of course. Anastasia, dear. '''Anastasia: '''There! I knew it was my slipper. Exactly my size. I always wear the same size. As soon as I saw it, I said-- Oh! Well... it... it may be a trifle snug today. You know how it is... dancing all night. I can't understand why. It's always fit perfectly before. I don't think you're half trying! Mother, can you-- '''Stepmother: '''Shhh. Be quiet, my dear. We mustn't disturb His Grace. Young man, are you sure you're trying it on the right foot? '''Anastasia: '''Oh, it's the right foot, but it must have shrunk or something. A glass shoe isn't always reliable. '''Jaq: '''Come on, Gus-Gus. Hurry! Up the stairs! Up the stairs! '''Anastasia: '''Why can't you hold still a minute? '''Grand Duke: '''Oh, my word! Enough of this! The next young Iady, please. '''Jaq: '''Hear that, Gus? Hear that? '''Gus-Gus: '''Yup. '''Jaq: '''Quick. Gotta hurry! Come on, come on! Hurry! Gus-Gus, Gus-Gus. Aw, come on. Look, Look. It's just up there Come on! Us a-comin', Cinderelly. Us a-comin'! Us'll get you out. '''Cinderella: '''You've got the key. How did you ever manage it? Lucifer! Let him go, Lucifer! Please, let him go! Let him go. '''Jaq: Let him go! Let him out! Let him out! Here! Here, R-ucifee! Cinderella: '''Bruno! Yes! Bruno! Quick! Get Bruno! Get Bruno! '''Drizella: '''Oh, of all the stupid little idiots! I'll do it myself! Get away from me! I'll make it fit! There! '''Stepmother: '''It fits! '''Grand Duke: It fits? Stepmother: '''Oh, Your Grace, I'm dreadfully sorry. It shan't happen again. '''Grand Duke: '''Precisely, madam. '''Jaq: '''Come on, come on! '''Mouse: '''Get up, Gus-Gus! '''Mouse: '''Get up, get up! '''Gus-Gus: '''Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't. '''Jaq: '''Let go, let go! '''Grand Duke: You are the only ladies of the household, I hope-- I presume. Stepmother: '''There's no one else, Your Grace. '''Grand Duke: Quite so. Good day. Good day! Cinderella: '''Your Grace! Your Grace! Please! Wait! May I try it on? '''Stepmother: Oh, pay no attention to her. Anastasia: It's only Cinderella. Drizella: Our scullery maid. Anastasia: From the kitchen. Drizella: It's ridiculous. Impossible. Anastasia: She's out of her mind. Stepmother: 'Yes, yes. Just an imaginative child. '''Grand Duke: '''Madam, my orders were every maiden! Come, my child. '(The Messenger comes with the slipper, but the Stepmother uses her cane to trip him, causing him to drop the slipper & break between Cinderella & the Grand Duke) Grand Duke: '''Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no! Oh, no! This is terrible. The King! What will he say? What will he do? '''Cinderella: '''But perhaps, if it would help-- '''Grand Duke: '''No, no. Nothing can help now, nothing. '''Cinderella: But, you see, I have the other slipper. (Cinderella pulls the other slipper out from her apron, horrifying her stepmother and stepsisters, but filling the Duke once again with joy and hope. He slides the slipper onto Cinderella's foot, and it fits perfectly.) Chorus (Singing): Have faith in dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dreams that you wish will come true. THE END A Walt Disney Production Category:Transcripts